lssfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Doomsday Conquest
none|thumb|left|500px Season X Please note that because of Season X not all of the information is valid at the moment. This might change, if we change back to "old" DD. Basics (Step by Step) Hande the information in this section with care, since the Devs of LSS might change things right before and / or in the middle of DD Saison. *DD - Step by Step Season 4 Overview * DD - Points, Rankings & Rewards (Alliance) * DD - Points, Rankings & Rewards (Member) * DD - Buildings * DD - Skills Basics Buildings * DD - How to get and donate stones * DD - How to place, rebuild, demolish Alliance Center - in progress * DD - How to place, rebuild, demolish buildings * DD - How to upgrade buildings Plots (Tiles) * DD - How to occupy plots * DD - How to increase plots to occupy * DD - How to abandon plots Troops * DD - How to heal troops Ressources * DD - How to harvest ressources * DD - How to process ressources Honor Points * DD - How to earn honor points Skills * DD - Skill Points - Important - in progress * DD - Production Slots - Unlock up to 4 additional Slots (10 | 17 | 24 | 31 Points needed) * DD - Building Sets - Unlock up to 3 additional Assault and Guardian Fortress (10 | 17 | 24 Points needed) * DD - Immunity - Unlock up to 1 200 additional Immunity (14 | 25 | 36 | 47 Points needed) * DD - Honor Points - Gain extra Honor for upgrading buildings + Daily Instant Bonus (14 | 22 Points needed) * DD - Honor Points - Gain extra Honor for occupying plots + Level up your tiles (9 | 14 | 17 | 22 | 26 Points needed) * DD - Destruction Power - Gain Destruction Power to 1-Hit plots with Kava (9 | 20 | 31 | 42 Points needed) * DD - How to reset skill points Battle * DD - Phase 1 - How to declare war - (will be adjusted next season) * DD - Phase 2 - Preparations for the war * DD - Phase 3 - War - in progress * DD - Phase 4 - Points - in progress * DD - Legion * DD - Special Building (Garrison Base, Prison) * DD - Special Weapon (Destoyer Missile) in my state * DD - How to defend buildings - in progress * DD - How to defend yourself from an attacking enemy in your own state - in progress in enemy state * DD - How to place Rally Point - in progress * DD - How to teleport to Rally Point - in progress * DD - How to defend / protect Rally Point - in progress * DD - How to attack enemy plots - in progress * DD - How to attack enemy buildings - in progress * DD - How to attack enemy bases - in progress * DD - How to attack enemy Alliance Center - in progress After Doomsday Conquest * DD - What you keep after DD Video Guides * Doomsday - Part 1 - Building Honor Structures | Buy Stones (State #5) * Doomsday - Part 2 - Occupy Territories | Infection Immuity (State #5) * Doomsday - Part 3 - Get Honor Points | Speciality Points (State #5) Kategorie:Doomsday Conquest Kategorie:Events